


Darkness

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel jerks awake in a crush of darkness. His ears are still ringing from the blast, and when he tries to speak, all he can do is cough up dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Daniel jerks awake in a crush of darkness. His ears are still ringing from the blast, and when he tries to speak, all he can do is cough up dust. It's just as well; he wouldn't be able to hear if anyone responded, and there's no telling if a rescue team has been able to get to the temple yet or even if the rebels have left yet.

He gropes around him and finds his zat, finds a piece of the tablet he was reading, finds someone's leg covered in blood. He hauls himself to hands and knees, glad that everything seems to be working, and crawls up the body, feeling his way to the chest. It's Sam, and the fact that she doesn't automatically slap his hand away is worrisome.

But finding her orients him, and he reaches over her to find Jack, but all he can reach is a giant boulder. Jack would have moved, he says to himself. Jack has good reflexes. He's coming back over Sam and reaching out carefully to figure out how bad the damage is when a hand closes around his wrist.

He might yell. He can't tell, but he thinks he might have yelled. The hand squeezes enough to threaten, but it doesn't hurt him, and the restrained power feels somehow familiar. He shifts his weight onto his haunches and sets the zat carefully between his knees. His fingers settle slowly on the hand and trace up the arm, over the shoulder, and find the head. There were several large bald guys at the summit, but his fingers graze a raised tattoo and he relaxes. Teal'c.

The hand around his wrist loosens and slides up his arm to grope at his vest. Daniel knows they've both figured out they're on the same side, but now that his hand is resting against Teal'c's forehead, he finds that he's too fascinated to stop. He glides his fingertips over the tattoo, then traces the edges of it, traces it over and over. "Can you feel it?" he whispers, but if Teal'c answers him he doesn't hear, even though the ringing is finally starting to recede. They sit in the dark, side by side, Teal'c's arm bracing on Daniel's shoulder, Daniel's fingers steadily rubbing over the tattoo, until Sam finally stirs and groans, until Jack shouts from the outside for them to move back, until the rubble is blasted away and they can crawl out of the temple and be met by the medical team.


End file.
